


A Succubus' Serene Slumber

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Brief Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, Demon Riko, F/F, Fluff, sleepy chika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: "Riko enjoyed the feeling more than she cared to admit; for all Chika knew, her touch was simply sustenance, much like food was to a human. Except this food rivaled the most decadent of sweets, and there was no way Riko ever wanted to let something as perfect as this go."My piece for the Is Your Heart Shining? Zine (https://twitter.com/iyhs_zine)





	A Succubus' Serene Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> ! I was super happy to be a part of this project, and I implore you to read the other fics and look at the pieces of art that are featured as well!

Comfort like this was foreign to Riko. Being of a demonic kind; things like happiness and warmth were not things of any sort of importance, moreso the pursuit of power and the weak, frail nature of those who she was to pray on. But as the times change, the desire that demon’s of Riko’s nature seek are not those of a lustful nature, but of affection; a warm love that can give more than a one-night stand. 

 

Riko enjoyed the feeling more than she cared to admit; for all Chika knew, her touch was simply sustenance, much like food was to a human. Except this food rivaled the most decadent of sweets, and there was no way Riko ever wanted to let something as perfect as this go.

 

“C’mon, Riko, it’s getting late, and I don't want to miss my classes tomorrow morning.”

 

Laying down, Riko was immediately captured in Chika’s warmth, like they’ve done time and time again. It was like clockwork; Chika’s arms and legs were wrapped around Riko as if her life depended on it, while her face lightly pressed against the nape of the succubus’ neck. But no matter how heavenly her touch was,

 

Riko was still a demon. And there was no love for one such as herself; Chika was to be her food source, and nothing less. At least, that’s what she was told to think.

* * *

Riko was usually not one who was subject to ills of day to day doings. Something as trivial as a few hours was but a blink of an eye to Riko’s existence. But the longer she stayed by Chika’s side, the harder it became for her to wait patiently until she could be back in her embrace. But as they say; absence made the heart grow fonder, and all the downtrodden feelings of being Chika-less because of school, errands and such were swept aside at the opening of the apartment door.

 

“Welcome home, Chika!” Riko exclaimed as got up from her chair. Truth be told Riko could have been doing anything else; there was just something so comforting about relaxing, nestled in the warmth of Chika’s sweater that--

 

“Oh, I’ve been looking for that!” Chika brought up, setting her groceries atop the kitchen table, “do you enjoy that jacket that much?”

 

“Of course not,” Riko quickly answered, crossing her arms in feigned defiance. “I simply found it lying on the couch, and… it got a bit chilly.” The only thing that was lying was Riko herself; the reason she was wearing the jacket was because Chika wore it to bed. So, even if Chika was out and about, the jacket was almost a reminder that she would be home soon. But of course, she’d never let Chika know that. 

 

“Did you miss me, Riko?”   
“N-No, of course not, I have the patience to wait for such th--”

“If you needed a hug Riko, you could have just asked.”

“I-I-- yes please.”

 

And as Riko finishes her sentence, Chika drops her bags to the floor, bounding towards Riko with an air of purpose. The girl springs into a leaping hug, kicking Riko’s reflexes and instincts into overdrive. Wings extending from her shoulder blades to push her forwards, Riko catches Chika in a tight hug.

 

“You could have hurt yourself Chika! You really need to be more careful, there’s no telling what would happen if I didn’t catch you!” While her voice was slightly scolding, she couldn’t help but let her body language give away her true intentions, holding Chika tightly, even though the girl in her arms was all but safe.

 

But even as she felt the energy come back to her, felt the warmth of the touch that Riko so desperately craved,

 

She knew that it wouldn’t last forever. For there was only so much she could do; there was only so much affection that she could garner from Chika until… she was unwanted. A reality in where Chika didn’t need her.

But no matter how it clawed and gnawed at her heart, Riko simply couldn’t let Chika know.

Demons couldn’t fall in love, anyways.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom door, Riko turned to her side and threw her dirty clothes into the laundry. A trivial act like this wasn’t even needed for someone of magical prowess like Riko but… there was plenty of things to her that didn’t adhere to her demonic nature. Most succubi wouldn’t know the first thing about the intricacies of human society, like cooking or cleaning. Most of them didn’t have feelings for humans either. Undoing her towel wrap to add to the laundry pile, Riko made her way back into the bedroom, hoping that tonight’s cuddling session wouldn’t be too much of a hassle for Chika.

 

But it would have been too easy if life had gone on the same as always. Chika was already fast asleep, arms wrapped around a pillow, a crude substitute for Riko’s body. 

 

Tears weakly fell and stained the wooden floor.  _ She doesn’t need me anymore… There’s no use in staying.  _ Chika simply had no use for her anymore. And with that, meant that Riko had to go. Away from Numazu, and away from Chika. Those welling tears turned into cries, those cries into sobs, loud enough to rouse Chika from her sleep. All Riko could see from her sorry state was a panicked Chika, kneeling beside her.

 

“Riko?! I-Is there something wrong?’ Chika hurriedly asked as she threw her arms around the sobbing succubus.

 

“I have to leave now Chika… you’re fine without me, s-so there’s no reason for me to stay...”

 

Riko tried to wrench herself away from Chika’s tight hug, an overwhelming sense of pity caught in her mind. But as Riko’s tears dried, she could feel the shoulder of her shirt dampen as Chika’s began.

 

“D-Don’t leave me Riko… I love you, I need you. I may not need help falling asleep, but I don’t think I could live in a world without you.”

 

The words rang clear in Riko’s mind. Falling in love with a demon wasn’t smart, it was a dangerous, short-sighted and hard-headed decision,

 

But neither of them would have wanted it any other way.

 

Letting go of Riko, Chika stares longingly with red, puffy eyes. She cracks a smile, and begins to giggle, cupping Riko’s face with her hands. “D-Don’t cry anymore, OK?” Chika asks as lightly kisses Riko’s lips, “something as small as ‘desire’ can’t begin to compare with how much I love you.” 

 

_ Love…  _ She knew just what she was getting herself into. How she was absolutely falling in love with the very mortal who summoned her. But at this very moment, there wasn’t much else that Riko could have been thinking of. Sure, she was the one with the supernatural powers, but Chika’s lips had her in a trance.

 

“Stupid, stupid Chika…”

 

As Riko returned Chika’s hug, she could almost feel the worries leave her body, driven out by a loving warmth. And with a gentle kiss back, Riko gave Chika a smile of her own.

 

“I love you too, Riko.”


End file.
